Ella
by VolandoEntreLibros
Summary: "Mis palabras decían ser alguien y mis pensamientos decían ser otra persona. No sólo me sentía mal por no saber por lo que me sentía mal, me sentía mal porque nadie sabía que me sentía mal. Este trabalenguas formaba parte de mi vida diaria. Llorar no era el problema, el problema era no saber porque lo hacía." -Ella.
1. Ella

Ella una vez vivió, no se sabe cómo murió.  
>Una vez se enamoró, otras veces solo lo creyó.<br>Perdió. Lloró. Sonrió. Se enojó. Creyó. Se confundió.  
>Ella nunca se conoció, sólo a uno se mostró.<br>Soñó. Quiso. Odió. Se escondió. Escuchó.  
>Una vez creyó, jamás dejó de hacerlo.<br>Pensó. Sintió. Sufrió.  
>Ella fue un ser humano.<br>Caminó. Miró. Rio. Ella lo dejó y volvió.  
>Él nunca la dejó, sólo él la conoció.<br>Siguen siendo palabras, sólo una porción de lo que ella alguna vez fue.

{Borrador}

-Queda prohibida la reproducción, distribución, transmisión, adaptación o modificación, por cualquier forma, de los contenidos de esta historia.-

N/A (Nota de autor)

_Quiero aclarar y dejar aviso de que las partes y/o la estructura de la historia pueden ir cambiando a lo largo de los días. Mis disculpas si les molesta, pero tomo esta historia un borrador y mientras las ideas me van llegando voy reestructurando la historia y cambiando algunas pequeñas cosas. Con todo y esto, no deben preocuparse por que la temática de la historia no va a cambiar. Para estár actualizados y ver tales cambios visiten mi Wattpad: user/VolandoEntreLibros_ Gracias por leerme._


	2. Pienso, por lo tanto existo

Las palabras no son las únicas capaces de matar a alguien, a veces los pensamientos también nos condenan. Aunque nosotros fuéramos los únicos capaces de escucharnos, aun así estaríamos condenándonos. Aunque las palabras no fueran soltadas al viento y como una hoja volado lejos, ellos estarán presentes en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, dando vueltas sin poder escapar. Aunque fueran dichas en broma, no hay nadie más que a ti a quien culpar. Aunque fueran simples frases ahogadas por la razón, te recordarán tu pasado, presente y futuro. Aunque quieras, no podrás, ellos siempre ahí estarán. No es como ver algo que no debas, decidir no hacerlo y dejarlo atrás. No es como hacer algo que no debas, decidir que no es lo correcto y remendarlo. No es tan fácil como decidir que ellos desaparezcan. No es tan fácil como decidir no pensar más en ello, al plantearte no hacerlo ya estás pensando en eso.

Imagínate un mundo lleno de personas faltas del pensamiento. Se dice que el pensamiento nace de nuestro intelecto. Si las personas no tuvieran intelecto no serían capaces de razonar y comprender, no tendrían inteligencia ni entendimiento. Ahora con la imagen en tu cabeza de un mundo vacío de pensamientos, imagínate a personas ignorantes, tontas, estúpidas, perdidas y sin razón de vivir. Dirías que vale la pena sufrir en silencio que vivir en un mundo muerto.

Tan sólo por el simple hecho de que algo sea malo no significa que estarás mejor en su ausencia. Es como sufrir de amor. Si no sufriéramos de amor, no nos daríamos cuenta de cuando éste es verdadero. Si las cosas pequeñas no nos lastimaran, no podríamos superar las situaciones difíciles. Si la muerte nunca llegara a nuestro alrededor, no podríamos superar nuestra propia existencia. Si no cometiéramos errores, no seríamos capaces de mejorar. Si no hay sufrimiento, no hay amor. Sin caos, no hay tranquilidad. Si no hay consecuencias, no hay responsabilidad.

Toda esta sabiduría no llega de un día para el otro, el intelecto se forma de a poco, todo nace de la experiencia. No sería lindo despertar un día por la mañana y sentir el peso de la verdad.

Antes me veía al espejo y no sabía quién era. Mi mente está corrompida, solía llorar en silencio y luego sonreír frente al mundo. Mis palabras decían ser alguien y mis pensamientos decían ser otra persona. No sólo me sentía mal por no saber por lo que me sentía mal, me sentía mal porque nadie sabía que me sentía mal. Este trabalenguas formaba parte de mi vida diaria. Llorar no era el problema, el problema era no saber porque lo hacía. De un segundo a otro me encontraba con el deseo de querer llorar, me gustaba llorar, no me gustaba el no saber el por qué.

Todo eso sólo fue parte de algo inevitable, algo que ha llevado a mi cordura. Lo único que necesité fue a él. No calló un rayo de luz del cielo encima de él cuando lo vi por primera vez, el rayo me calló a mí. Fue como ver al diablo en persona, él era el chico más insoportable y jodido que había conocido en mi vida. Sólo espero que no llegue a leer esto.

El saber tiene un precio, y ese precio lo pagamos con nuestras vidas. Para darme cuenta de estos pequeños detalles de la vida, tuve que pagar, y no diré que fue un precio tan caro, pero de todas formas hay que hacerlo. Hay que tener paciencia, esperar hasta que la marea baje y afrontarla cuando vuelva a subir. Ser paciente no es una de mis virtudes, así que imagina como ha sido esto.

{Borrador}

_*Planteamiento filosófico de René Descartes._

_Por favor, les agradecería que dejaran su opinión en los comentarios. Gracias por leerme._


End file.
